Azula's Escape
by PS2-JS1
Summary: This is a story from mostly Azula's point of view after the end of the series since the antagonist's pov is often neglected. Rated T just in case. Spoiler: The title is a bit deceiving. More is soon to come so be patient if you liked it and please offer kind criticism because this is my first fanfic. Hope you like it and thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

This is the first fanfic so criticism is welcome, but not harsh criticism.

* * *

Grey...grey stones. That's all I ever see now that I've been locked in this cold, damp solitude called an asylum. Every Earth Kingdom doctor that walks by me calls me crazy but I don't think I am. Of course, this is what a crazy person would say, but I honestly have changed. Every once in awhile my former friends, family, and enemies come by to visit me to see how sane I am like they're visiting an animal at the zoo. I say former because I no longer see them as such after what happened.

Then one morning I woke up, the sun barely shown through the window bars which cast small shadows but overall didn't block the sunlight that much. The birds chirped as if there were a joyous occasion today, but there wasn't anything special. I decided to get up while they day was still young. I lazily drifted out of bed to the mirror and sink. I looked at the mirror for the first time in months and was surprised to see what was shown.

In the mirror, a young girl was shown, about my age, with hair just like mine when mom used to fix my hair, and her face was no longer marred by the bags under her eyes from the sleep deprivation and stress of accomplishing her dream, conquering the world. Conquering the world, such a silly thought. How will I ever be able to do that now. Was it even my dream to begin with?

*flashback*

"Zuzu and Mai sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Azula and Ty Lee said while trying not to burst into a full laughter. "Hey! Cut it out." Zuko said angrily. "You two are so stupid" Mai pitched in with her monotone voice. "But we can't help it that you to are going out." Azula replied in her taunting voice. "We aren't going out... Are you insane?"

*flashback end*

Wow...my brother could tell that I was insane when I was only 7. Insanity is what haunts me to this day. It's what made me try to kill mom who treasured Zuko so much more than I, it's what made me try to conquer the whole world, and it has now led me to this cell where I'm supposed to rot for all of eternity.

"You know you aren't insane." This sentence brought Azula immediately back to reality. She realized that it was her mother speaking through the mirror like she had so many times before. "If I'm not insane then why am I talking to a mirror? Besides, I thought I told you I don't love you and never have." Azula snarkily replied to her mother. With one lone tear rolling down her pale right cheek near her nose, she said in an almost fragile voice "You realize that you aren't really talking to me. This is just you telling yourself that you need to help yourself get better. I'm just here as your good side trying to advise you." Then Azula frustrated and somewhat angered replied "I guess it is the only way I'm going to get out of her alive, but you've got to step talking to me through mirrors, since you _are _just me, you could talk to me through my conscience. But I have one question before you disappear. Why you?" Then there was a slight hesitation before Ursa decided to respond "You already know." With that, her face faded back into Azula's reflection.

A small voice in the back of her head suddenly spoke in a tone so quiet that she wouldn't have heard it if it weren't so quiet in this dull asylum say "Your training shall commence now."

* * *

I will type up a new chapter soon but I'm busy so it might take awhile. Like I said at the top, criticism is welcome as long as it's not too harsh and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming

_The full moon's light glowed so bright that it illuminated the courtyard of the palace. I walked through waiting for nothing to happen. I stare up at the moon wondering what I have done with my life. My best friends since I was little have long since left me. "Heh", I say to myself quietly, I don't need them. They would just be dead weight to me now anyways. I remember a day when the moon ceased to exist, it was one of the most frightening time's I had ever experienced._

_I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a calm night, there was a smooth breeze and there was a full moon out. I just sat there enjoying the night time with Ty Lee and Mai sitting beside me when it became an infinite darkness that threatened to consume me. I quickly lit a small flame in my hand so we could all see. We huddled near it, not only because it made us able to see, but because it made us feel safe. There was no light past my flame, only pure and utter darkness._

_We waited for what seemed like an eternity, until somewhere out of the darkness, a single wolf walked toward us. We stood as still as possible because this we had been cornered. He showed his teeth, which to call them razor sharp would be an understatement. I looked directly into his eyes, which only made him more angry. But his eyes showed something completely different, like he was alone with no one else to comfort him and no where else to go, It was as if he missed the moon. That's when I realised that he and Zuko were nearly the same._

_I tried comforting the wolf like when I tried and pathetically attempted after mom vanished and Zuko became depressed. I moved closer to the wolf, slowly. Each step I took only increased the amount of growling the wolf had left in him._

_One step...Two steps...Three steps...Four ste-_

_The wolf lunged at me and tackled me with the force of a million bricks. The flame in my hand immediately went out. "Aghh..." I screamed as I placed my right arm in front of myself, which he immediately bit._

"_Azula!" Ty Lee and Mai screamed out in near perfect unison. I felt myself hit the pavement of the sidewalk because he had jumped on me. I don't remember much immediately afterwards._

_I woke up just after dawn in my room, I could tell I had been moved back into my room by the bed I was laying on which almost consumed me with how forgiving the surface is. I felt something squeeze tightly on my right arm and my forehead. They both felt wound up around my head are forearm with precession based on the fact that it felt evenly distributed, I was pretty sure it was bandages._

_There were to people talking by the right side of my bed, so I shifted my head toward the direction the sound was created from and opened my eyes slightly to avoid the burning light of dawn permeating in the room. By my bed was a royal nurse, I could tell by the crimson red plus sign on her gown, and my father, firelord Ozai. They were talking about my injuries and how this would affect me._

"_You don't understand Firelord Ozai. She just won't be healed in time for Sozin's Comet and your departure to the Earth Kingdom." The nurse said to him in an almost pleading tone with her body slouching over to match her tone._

"_I've nearly been flattened by boulders thrown by earthbenders and healed faster than this. I understand how the human body works. Just for this...this treason, you shall be hung in the gallows and drug by a war rhinoceros all the way around the perimeter of the fire nation." The firelord sentenced her in one of the harshest punishments of not just the fire nation, but any of the nations ind the most heartless tone he could utter._

_I opened my eyes just in time to see two firenation soldiers from the royal palace guards division show up, almost unnoticed because of the fact that their uniform is the same type of red as the walls, making them blend in in an unusual camouflage. They stood side by side and walked behind her, both of them grabbing the arm that was in front of them in a unison they spent their entire life perfecting._

"_No... please don't Firelord Ozai. I didn't mean to . I was just trying to do my job. I didn't mean to offend you. Please have mercy on me." See beg and pleaded with most sincerity I had ever seen since my mother disapperead._

"_The Firelord has no mercy. I am a nice guy however so I guess I should explain what you did wrong so you don't do it again." He slightly chuckled to himself at what he just said, knowing that it really couldn't happen again. "First off, I obviously know more than you," he said in a cocky tone, "Second, We don't talk about my departure to the earth kingdom because the possibility of a spy being in our midst is to high. Lastly, and most important, It isn't Sozin's comet anymore, It is my comet now, and it will remain that way for the rest of eternity. Now get this swine of my sight." He said, still keeping the same heartless tone from before._

_I reopened my eyes, not knowing exactly when I had shut them again, to see the nurse being dragged out of the door. But while the door was still slightly ajar, I heard a scream that nearly broke my heart. Not because I knew her, even though I just realized that it was the same nurse that healed me whenever I got hurt as a child, but because I could tell that she was still so full of life, love and I could somehow tell, she sounded like she really loved and cared about her job and her nation._

_Thirty seconds passed and a new nurse, who looked just about the same as the last nurse because she had the same uniform and a near identical face. She also used the same name if I am remembering the last nurses name right._

"_It is an honor Firelord Ozai to assist you in healing your daughter, Princess Azula, back to health. I have already taken the liberty to check her injuries and it looks like she should be healed before your journey." The new nurse said in a pleasant but obviously artificial tone._

"_Excellent." Said Firelord Ozai deviously before leaving my room._

_The nurse looked over to Azula and said in the same exact tone, "You don't look well Princess, you should go back to sleep."_

_There I lay still, trying to go back to sleep but ultimately just laying there all day waiting to fall comatose again with no luck, until I woke up at approximately dawn. I soon realized that I was surprisingly tired now and there was also nothing to do at the palace at night since the corridors and field of concrete outside of my balcony is heavily guarded at night, to not only keep people out, but to keep me in._

_I woke up screaming for what must have been the tenth time tonight. I was still dreaming about the moment the wolf attacked me. However, since I've already had this happen at least nine other times, my bed still damp from the sweat of the last dreams,and my heart racing without ever slowing down the whole time. I decided it was hopeless to even try staying awake since I was so tired, therefore, I just went back to sleep._

_The dream was still the same as the last ten or so, everything was the exact same, until the part where the wolf usually shows up. I was expect him for probably about half an hour, the whole time Mai and Ty Lee remained completely still. At one point, I walked to the other side of the courtyard, intensifying the flame so I could still see them, but they never said anything, and they remained as still as the terracotta soldiers that are supposedly buried by my great grandfather Sozin's grave._

_That was when arrow came into view on the horizon. It glowed the same blue as the lightning from my head. It came closer at an alarming rate, it happened in an instant.. I tried jumping out of the way so it didn't hit me, but it only shifted to point toward me again. Closer...closer...closer to me it came until it was immediately in front of me. It was the kid that my brother and I tried to catch so desperately a few months ago, but now he works with Zuzu, therefore he is definitely. He was a threat to me before he and my brother teamed up, but now it became more personal._

_I could have easily hit him then and end it all, but I was startled that he was able to get to me so quickly. I tried to reverse psych myself out, but it was now use. It was like I was under Ty Lee's muscle paralysis, but I was still somehow able to stand. I glanced back using the corner of my eye toward Ty Lee and Mai, usually they would back me up in this situation, but seeing as they were under the same kind of paralysis. I looked back at the avatar and he was also under the paralysis, It was as if time had stop._

_Then in one swift movement, the avatar used earthbending to make an extremely sharp cone over his hand. That's when it hit me...literally. He plunged the cone into the very center of my abdomen. I would have liked to have had a chance to fight back, or at least scream through my teeth, but alas, time was still frozen, yet the kid could move now, and my blood could flow. I watch in horror and agony as the warm, crimson red blood, matching my battle armor, flowed out undisturbed. Then I fainted._

_I woke up in a cold sweat in my royal bedroom again, the scream this time, was louder, more aganizing, and the most genuine of them all because he was standing at the foot of my bed._

That's when I woke up from that multiple layered dream, or should I say nightmare. I was back in the dull gray Earth Kingdom asylum, completely alone, in my old cell. I sat up in my cot like bed with a cold chill down my spine. I looked over to the front of my cell to where the bars led out to the corridors and noticed several doctors gazing in horror and interrogatively. I could tell tonight was going to be a longer night than usual.


End file.
